Great Endings, Better Beginnings
by aomeanie
Summary: And the next thing he knows, Aomine is wrapping his arms around him, holding him close just as he did the previous night. That's all it takes to clear his mind, and just like that, things aren't the same anymore.


"I don't get it…" Kise pushes the end of his pen into his temple, and lets out a sigh of frustration as he glares down at his schoolwork.

It's not that he doesn't understand the material; it's that he's _distracted,_ more than anything. They've been sitting in the classroom for an hour, possibly longer, going over everything that has been mentioned in class. But Kise is more interested in who's teaching than what is being taught.

"You're not even trying," Aomine says, and then presses his palms on top of Kise's desk, leaning in so that he can grab his attention. The way he's glaring down at Kise, like, _yeah I'm the teacher and you're the student. _It's almost arrogant, as though he's nonverbally mocking the blond for his lack of knowledge. Kise has always hated that, the way Aomine looks down at him, and he can't help but narrow his honey-brown orbs challengingly.

"I am trying," Kise murmurs. "You're just a horrible teacher."

"I'm a horrible teacher," Aomine imitates with a scoff.

"Yeah, you're a horrible teacher." Kise can't help but grin as he continues to taunt his instructor.

There's a short moment of silence before Aomine leans in further and closes the distance between the two of them, pressing his chapped lips against Kise's in a tender way that causes his heart to flutter like blossoms that flee on a windy autumn morning. He feels happy… at ease. And he'd rather be doing _this_, just kissing his boyfriend until his lips are numb, than homework.

Aomine pulls away, his expression soft for once, and he looks so content. It's that same expression that causes the blond to hold his breath, wondering what exactly it is the tanned male is thinking.

"You're not trying," Aomine repeats, and then pushes himself away from the desk.

* * *

Dating a teacher has its downsides.

Such as having to keep it a secret as to insure that no one's job is put at stake. There's also having to pretend that they have nothing more than a teacher-student relationship going on _during_ class. It's harder than it seems, definitely when Aomine picks on him to answer a question that he _knows_ Kise doesn't know the answer to. Kise will just clench his jaw and force a smile, the resentment apparent within the glint of his eyes. "I don't know, Aomine-sensei."

Kise isn't the greatest when it comes to Japanese History, but he has yet to fail a test since he started dating Aomine. Sometimes he can't tell if it's because the tutoring is working, or because Aomine loves him too much to mark his paper with a failing grade. And yeah, he likes the passing grade, but if there's some chance that he didn't actually _earn_ it, then he's going to feel guilty.

Paying attention in Aomine's class has been one of the most difficult tasks to accomplish since the first day he set foot through his door. He's sure he's not the only one that has this problem. Aomine is fairly good-looking, well-built, and has this low, husky voice that melts in your ears like liquid gold. Sometimes, he catches girls batting their eyelashes at him, and leaning over his desk with obvious intentions. And if Kise was insecure enough, he'd be jealous. But with Aomine he just… can't be. He knows, just by the way the tanned male steals glimpses of him, that there's no one else he'd rather be with.

_"I've never looked at a student the way I look at you. You're an exception,"_ Aomine told him once, and somehow, this statement caused Kise to bubble up with adoration and affection all at once.

There are also many, _many_ great things about dating a teacher.

For one, free tutoring. That's to say, if they actually get to the tutoring part. Kise will go over to Aomine's house every other evening, books in hand, with intentions of actually getting some homework done. Though, as soon as he steps through the front door, Aomine will have him pinned against a wall, lips moving eagerly over his skin as though he's making up for each time in class that they undressed each other with their eyes.

Although he teases Aomine for being a horrible instructor, Kise's knowledge has expanded, and he's found it easier to study for other classes. If anything, it's the class _Aomine is teaching_ that Kise has a hard time paying attention in.

Occasionally Aomine will manage to pull Kise aside, near the staircase that no one walks by during lunch, and they will make out tenderly until the bell rings. It's the kind of making out new couples who can't keep their hands off each other do, the only difference is Aomine and Kise have been together for nearly a year.

* * *

Kise's body is sore and bruised from the long hours of great sex him and Aomine had, and he feels as though he's on cloud nine as he sinks back into the cushions of the couch he's sitting on. Aomine plops down next to Kise with a bowl of burnt popcorn, and the sight withdraws a contagious giggle from the blond. Aomine attempts to bite back a smile as he shoots Kise a disapproving glare, setting the popcorn down on the floor before reaching over and pulling Kise into a tight embrace. He smells so good; clean and a bit like the coconut body wash he uses.

"Mmm, you smell nice," Kise says, and nuzzles closer to Aomine.

Aomine will trace small, gentle circles on Kise's back, and it makes him feel like he's weightless… just floating in Aomine's arms. It's almost unrealistic, the way the tanned male makes him feel with just the slightest touches. Kise feels all warm and good, and he wishes that they can just stay that way forever.

"I'm graduating in two weeks." Kise tilts his head the slightest bit so he can catch Aomine's gaze.

"Yeah," Aomine responds knowingly.

"You're going to be there right?"

Aomine laughs; it's soft and causes his shoulders to rise and fall with each breath. "I'm a teacher, Kise. I have to be there."

"Right," Kise says. And although it's true that Aomine has to be there regardless; he can't help but smile, and beam happily knowing that his boyfriend is going to be at his graduation to see him turn to a new page in his life.

Silence falls amidst the too, Aomine continuing to gently caress Kise's back as though he's attempting to put him to sleep. And if he really wanted to, Kise could fall asleep. But he wants to relish each conscious moment that he has with Aomine, so he just presses his face into his chest and curls his toes into the cushions beneath him, humming softly under his breath as to keep himself awake. The blue-haired male leans down to press a gentle kiss to Kise's head, and somehow it takes the tension out of him and causes him to melt into Aomine's side.

* * *

Kise is walking to class, practically beaming as he thinks about the night before. He can feel this lingering burn in his limbs, as though his body doesn't want him to forget what happened either.

It's when he rounds the corner to where his next class is located that his cheerful demeanor falters, and he immediately takes a few steps back in hopes that no one saw him.

Aomine is standing in the hallway, talking to another teacher. It's nothing unusual or something other people would claim as mysterious. But Kise can't help but notice how the other teacher is _touching_ Aomine. Laughing at everything he's saying, and nudging his shoulder playfully. It's obvious, she's flirting. And either Aomine is oblivious, or he's flirting back.

Such things usually never bother Kise, mainly being that he's never actually paid attention to the way Aomine interacts with other teachers. And it's not that he doesn't _trust_ Aomine. That's beyond the point; he knows Aomine would never do anything to hurt him emotionally or physically. It's just, in that moment; he can't help but think, _what if Aomine wants a mature partner? _Someone he can take out and flaunt to his family and friends; someone he doesn't have to worry about keeping a secret, because not only is Kise his student, but they're both males.

Kise is sure Aomine's life would be so much easier if he was dating someone such a colleague.

"Ryouta-san?" Aomine looks confused, and those navy brows that always seem to be knitted only furrow deeper. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"…Eh, sorry, Aomine-sensei. I was just heading there right now."

It's the first time Aomine looks at him that way, with so much concern, and he can tell that the whole situation is bothering him just as much as it's bothering Kise. But all Kise can offer him is a forced smile and a nod of the head before making his way past him and continuing on in the direction of his next class.

* * *

Class with Aomine is awkward. Kise manages to avoid eye contact throughout the whole period, chewing on the inside of his cheeks as he stares out the open window of the classroom. And for once, Aomine avoids singling him out and asking him questions.

When the bell rings, Kise thinks he's off the hook as he reaches for his bag and attempts to hurry out of the room. That is, until Aomine asks him to stay after class, his muscular arms folded over his chest as he leans back against his desk. After everyone has left the room, and the halls are clear, Aomine shuts the door and turns the lock.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was about?" Aomine cuts to the chase.

"What?" Kise feigns ignorance.

"_That_… in the hallway earlier… were you spying on me?" Aomine sits on top of a desk on the other side of the room, and Kise can't help but feel distant. He's never felt this way around Aomine before, and it's killing him.

"No—" Kise chokes out, and he feels as though his heart is constricting within his chest. "No, I would never…"

"Do you not trust me?" Aomine doesn't seem convinced.

"No, Aomine. I trust you," Kise says, and turns his gaze down to the ground. Because… he's not too sure anymore. He can't help but feel guilty, and stupid, and… immature… _so immature._

"Then what is it, Kise? Talk to me," Aomine says.

Kise remains silent, his gaze not shifting from its set spot on the ground. He feels as though if he says anything else, he's going to cry. And _god, _he hates crying, definitely in front of Aomine.

"Kise… Answer me, dammit! You're killing me, I don't like this whole… suppressing thing you're doing. If something is wrong, tell me." Aomine grinds his knuckles into the desk he's sitting on, and Kise jumps slightly from being startled.

Kise brings his gaze up to meet Aomine's, only to quickly avert it as he feels the tears welting up in his eyes. "You deserve better, okay!" His voice cracks. "You're… you're nine years older than me… and sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I can't help but worry that one day you'll realize it and find out that you want someone that's actually your age, instead of some immature guy like me."

"You have to be fucking kidding me…" Aomine mutters.

Kise can hear the sound of a desk being pushed back, as though Aomine hopped down from his seat. But he's not sure; he keeps his eyes set elsewhere as the unwanted tears begin clouding his sight and threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"Age doesn't fucking matter… Kise… Fuck… You're so stupid, I swear—"

And the next thing he knows, Aomine is wrapping his arms around him, holding him close just as he did the previous night. That's all it takes to clear his mind, and just like that, things aren't the same anymore.

He loves Aomine so much more than he did before.

* * *

Sometimes, Aomine will make Kise a snack as he's doing his homework. He's not too bad when it comes to throwing brain food together, and more times than most, Kise is impressed. But this time, Aomine just drops a bowl of nuts in front of him, as though all he did was go into the kitchen and dump them into the bowl.

"Walnuts?" Kise asks, trying to seem appreciative as he plops one into his mouth.

"Yeah," Aomine says and then sits down in a seat next to Kise. He tilts his head, as he begins checking over what Kise has gotten done so far, and then nods his head as to state that he approves of his work. "Good job."

Kise has this smile like, _yeah, _and he reaches out to grab a handful of walnuts. "I've got to work my hardest on the last week of school."

Aomine deadpans. "You should always be working this hard, Kise," he says.

"Yeah, but… better late than never," Kise says.

With a scoff, Aomine reaches out to pinch the bridge of Kise's nose playfully. Schoolwork is then forgotten, instead, they kiss longingly on the table top. It's nothing but just pure, good kissing. And Kise can't help but feel as though he's high as he runs his fingers through the blue strands of Aomine's hair, their lips connected as though they're opposite ends of a magnet.

"I've been thinking," Aomine says.

"You've been thinking…" Kise parrots playfully with a grin, his fingers continuing to gently rake their way through Aomine's hair.

"Yeah, I've been thinking. After you graduate, you should move in with me. I mean, that's only if you want to. I have the summers off, and maybe we can travel some places… get away from Tokyo for a while."

Kise sits up, pushing Aomine off of him in the process, and gives him this look that expresses just how surprised he is at that moment. He isn't sure how to respond at first, his throat is dry, and he's sure he's been staring at Aomine with this horrified look for the past five minutes. "You want me… to move in with you?" He manages to choke out.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aomine seems confused with Kise's reaction.

"No… Oh god, I hate you so much." Kise pulls Aomine back into a hug, and wraps his arms tight enough around him to make him gasp from the lack of oxygen. "Why the hell are you asking me this now? You know I'm going to say yes…"

Only laughter, touching, and vigorous sex is shared after that.

* * *

There's this overwhelming tremble coursing throughout Kise's body as he sits and waits for his name to be called. His legs shake as his nervousness escalates, and he's sure the person sitting next to him is irritated with his constant movement.

Graduating is a big deal. His family and friends… _Aomine_, are all there to watch him end his chapter of high school. And he's usually fond of the idea of attention, definitely if he's the center of it. But there's just something about this… about _growing up_, and he's not sure if he's ready for it.

That is, until he lifts his gaze to the stage and sees Aomine standing there, his posture straight, and this solemn expression on his face. Though, Kise can see past his seemingly unapproachable exterior, and when they make eye contact, he feels as though he's going to melt into his seat right then and there.

The corner of his lips tug into the slightest smile as he watches Aomine's hardened expression soften, as though he's attempting to nonverbally tell Kise that everything is going to be alright.

_Yeah_, because things are only going to get better from here. It's a frightening thought, everything that's destined to happen in the future, but Kise knows he'll have one person by his side throughout it all; to hold his hand and kiss his forehead when things get hard.

It's at that moment that he decides he's ready… ready for the new chapter of his life… to put all the good memories behind him and make even better ones.

And as his name is called, he stands with a bright smile, his posture straight, and this doting glint in his eyes as he shoots a glance towards Aomine that says, _thank you_.


End file.
